


Long Time Gone

by For_That_Cotton_Candy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Very mild comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_That_Cotton_Candy/pseuds/For_That_Cotton_Candy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty visits Jack in Providence. It's been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Gone

The butterflies in Bitty's stomach fluttered madly as he threw himself into a cab. Fifteen minutes to Jack's place from the station and he just _knew_ he would be dead before he got there, straight up murdered by Jack Laurent Zimmermann and his heretofore unknown vicious sexting skills. It had been so long since they'd been in the same room and the anticipation was already killing him. To make matters worse, Jack had been coming for him hard the whole trip, endless texts and even one photo of Jack shirtless and sweaty in the tiny home gym in his apartment, shorts slung low, hips canted. Bitty grinned to himself, clutching his phone tightly to his chest like it contained all the treasures of the universe. Which of course, it did.

He shook his head, still in disbelief that Jack Zimmermann was sending him filthy as hell texts and sexy pics. Who knew?

His skin felt tight, electrified. It had been more than a month since they'd seen each other in person. Endless days apart, it had seemed, both of their schedules conspiring to keep them separated. There had been Skype sessions, of course. Texting and phone calls whenever possible. But as lovely as Jack looked over webcam, there was nothing that compared to Jack in the flesh. Feeling his body hard up against Bitty's own, the way he seemed to generate his own heat, the warmth rolling off him in waves. The scent of him, especially after a hard practice or a long run, clean sweat and musk. Early on Bitty had insisted that whenever possible Jack skip the shower and come straight to him. Jack had smirked but complied, and when he stood before Bitty breathing hard, sweat-soaked and flushed, color high in those ridiculous cheekbones, Bitty wanted to _die._ He loved to crawl all over him then, nosing into the hairline on the back of his neck, inhaling deeply, licking over sweat-slicked skin and feeling Jack shudder underneath him.

He exhaled slowly at the memory of it, toes flexing in his shoes. Yeah, those encounters were pretty great, #blessed, he thought. He smirked, wondering what next level of hell he would catch if Jack knew he sometimes literally thought in hashtags. His phone buzzed again and he jumped, still swept up in the memory of a sweaty, shuddering Jack.

 _I'm starting without you, want to be ready._

Bitty's eyebrows shot up, his fingers already flying over the keyboard. _What does that mean??? You better not get too far ahead of me Jack Zimmerman not after you've been riling me up this whole time!!!! Not fair!!!_

The three dots came up, indicating that Jack was typing. Bitty stared at them intently, outraged. He waited. And waited. What did Jack mean, starting without him? How _dare_ he? 

His phone buzzed. _Three fingers_

Bitty inhaled sharply, feeling the ground drop out from underneath him. He then raised his eyes up to heaven in a prayer for peace and patience and forgiveness. Jack Zimmermann was waiting for Bitty, presumably naked, presumably still sweaty, _and three fingers deep in himself in preparation for Bitty's cock. Good LORD._

Bitty took another deep breath, shifting slightly in a fruitless attempt to ease the tightness in his jeans, and began typing. _You are THE DEVIL._ He glanced up to get his bearings and was relieved to see Jack's building coming into view. _Do not text me one more thing like this because if you do I will DIE. I'm almost at your front door._ He frowned, struck by a sudden thought. _Wait a minute, how are you texting me if you're fingering yourself?_ He flushed helplessly as he typed and sighed. He didn't figure there would ever be a day he didn't get at least a little embarrassed at all this beloved sexy mess. _Eww your phone!! I hope you're using dictation!!_

The three dots came up.

_Don't you mean dick-tation_

Bitty stared. 

_Get it? DICK-tation :-) haha_

Bitty slapped both hands over his face, giggling helplessly. He felt almost overcome. He felt undone, he felt crazy and horny and silly and Jack Laurent Zimmermann was making terrible sex puns and he was so close that Bitty would actually be touching him in the next two minutes and Bitty was so, _so_ unbearably happy that it almost felt unfair.

His phone buzzed and then buzzed again. _Bits. Bits. Get it? Because you said dictation._

Bitty typed lightning quick, eyes damp with mirth and maybe a little something more.

 _I get it, I get it. I love you._ The cab began to slow as the driver looked for best place to stop. _I'm here, FINALLY._

_In the bedroom. I love you too Bits_

Bitty's heart soared as he paid and then he typed as the driver popped the trunk and grabbed his bag. _I'm coming._

He rushed into the building and waited impatiently for the elevator.

_Me too soon I hope haha :-)_

Oh my _God,_ this boy.The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Bitty stepped in and pushed floor 3 before taking a deep breath and running a hand over his hair. He was so close to Jack he could practically taste it. When the elevator finally brought him to the third floor he already had his key out and ready and was stumbling through Jack's front door even before the elevator doors could close.

"Jack?" He dropped his bags and slammed the front door, locking it.

"Bitty." He could hear Jack call him from the bedroom, voice tight and breathless and his shoulders tensed at the need he heard in Jack's tone. 

Bitty grinned, already moving in the direction of the bedroom. "Awww, honey. Feeling a bit impatient?"

_"Yesss."_

"Well, maybe that's just what you get for teasing me so bad this whole trip, how was I supposed to survive all that dirty talk, I'm sure I practically died more than once especially when you sent me that pic, goodness, I might have to print and frame that one just for me - oh. _Ohhh."_

Bitty pulled up short in the door of the bedroom, struck dumb by the sight before him. Jack was naked on the bed, on all fours. His arm stretched backward, hand between the sculpted muscle of his ass cheeks. His fingers glistened with lube as he fucked himself with them, a slow languorous slide in and out. The side of his face was mashed into the mattress but he looked Bitty with a dark and heavy-lidded smile. "Hi."

Bitty forgot to breathe. He was stunned. This beautiful, perfectly formed piece of human being was all his. "You weren't kidding. Oh, my God, Jack."

Jack's smile widened at Bitty's reaction. "Up to four now," he murmured, and then the look on his face changed, eyes closing and brows drawing together as he pushed deeper, fingers twisting. "Oh, God, Bitty I can't - please it's been too long, come on, please..."

"Yeah. Yeah, baby, I've got you, just hold on for me one more second." Bitty was already struggling out of his clothes, dropping them to the hardwood floor and leaving them where they lay. He hissed at the slide of his boxers over his cock. He felt like he'd been half-hard for hours and now to see Jack like this made him so turned on he could cry. He knelt up on to the bed, putting one palm flat against Jack's shoulder and running it along the heated skin of his back. Jack jumped at the touch, shivering. Bitty cupped Jack's ass appreciatively, squeezing hard and watching mesmerized as Jack continued to fuck himself. "You are a work of art."

Bitty leaned down and nipped hard at the muscle of Jack's flank. Jack cursed and whimpered and Bitty licked at the mark in soothing strokes of his tongue while Jack writhed underneath him. He savored the salt-slick taste of Jack's skin, his eyes still on the slide of Jack's fingers. He reached down and stroked his own cock, shivering at the glide of his fingers over heated skin. He had died and gone his own personal version of heaven, he just knew it.

"What do you want, Jack?" he whispered hot against Jack's skin.

Jack groaned, a rumbling from deep within his chest that shook the whole bed. "Bitty, let me - want to ride your cock, been thinking about it, please."

Bitty took a deep breath, head swimming at the need in Jack's voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I want that, too." He moved up the bed, propping himself up on pillows against the headboard, tugging at Jack's arm to urge him up and on to his lap. He watched as Jack removed his fingers and pushed himself upright on to his knees. He straddled Bitty's hips, heavy and hot and so alive under Bitty's hands. Jack stared down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, dark and so blue, and then he smiled, slow and sweet and Bitty felt like he would never be able to breathe again. "Hi, Bitty," he whispered and then leaned down to kiss him, a filthy wet slide of tongue against tongue.

"Hi, Jack," he murmured as Jack pulled back. They smiled at one another and Bitty sighed happily, running his hands over Jack's chest and shoulders. "We better do this before you really do kill me, God, Jack, I don't know how long I'm gonna last as it is. Condom?"

Jack shook his head sharply. "No. Want to feel you, want you to come inside me." Bitty smiled. He knew better than to ask, really. They had been tested already and both were clear. Jack had pretty much vetoed condoms ever since, unless they really needed a quick and easy clean up.

Jack Laurent Zimmermann was a bit of a come slut, Bitty was discovering. He _loved_ it. Bitty took yet another moment to appreciate the giant pile of awesome his life had become before pulling Jack close.

"Okay, then. Come on."

Jack was already moving, reaching back for Bitty's cock. Bitty shuddered as he felt the wet, hot press of Jack's hole against the head of his cock, then groaned loudly as Jack eased down, so tight around him. "Oh, my God. So good, Jack."

"Yeah," Jack whispered and Bitty watched him, spellbound. His head was thrown back and eyes were closed as he concentrated, slow movements up and down, riding Bitty easily, powerful muscles of his thighs contracting. He shifted in Bitty's lap as rode him, slight changes in angles until he found the one he wanted. "Oh, fuck, yes - Bitty, God, that's -" 

Bitty shuddered as Jack sped up, head swimming at the wet, hot clench of him around his cock. "Yeah, baby, that's so good. You're so good for me, so pretty I could cry, it's been so long Jack, I've missed you, please, come on..."

Jack rode him mercilessly, sweet soft sounds falling from his mouth. Bitty's fingertips dug hard into the flesh of Jack's hips, so close already. It wasn't long before Jack faltered, wrapping a hand around his cock and lifted up slightly on his knees. "Now, Bitty, I need - " 

"I've got you, Jack," Bitty whispered, planting his feet and fucking up into Jack with everything he had while Jack stroked himself, muttering curses and begging Bitty not to stop. Bitty could feel Jack's orgasm as it began, felt it coil deep within Jack's body. He stiffened, body tight and back arched and then he was coming, wet hot pulses over his stomach and chest. "Fuck, Bitty, fuck!" 

Bitty cursed at the feel of Jack clenching around him and then he was coming, too, thrusting hard and deep into Jack's body, vision bursting bright and glass sharp as his body came undone. "Jack, God," he whispered, breathing heavily as the grip of his orgasm eased, hips still hitching slightly until Jack finally moved off him with a hiss.

Jack fell face down next to him, panting, face buried in his arms. Bitty smiled, tired, and rolled on to his side. He pressed tight up against Jack and ran one hand over every inch he could reach. "That was quite the hello," he whispered against the skin of Jack's shoulder. "Maybe we should always go that long without seeing each other."

He didn't mean it, of course, but he was still gratified by the vehement shake of Jack's head. "No," he said flatly. "Too long."

Bitty hummed in agreement, hand still moving smoothly over Jack's back. He watched as Jack shifted, hips tilting and legs spreading in invitation. Bitty smiled, knowing what Jack wanted, trailed his fingers teasingly along the crack of Jack's ass, smearing the wetness of his come over Jack's skin before pressing inside without warning. "Fuck, Bitty, _yes."_ Jack squirmed, still sensitive, but he loved this, Bitty's fingers rough inside him after they fucked.

"Oh, Jack." He withdrew his fingers roughly and smacked Jack's ass hard when he whined at the loss. He fell back against pillows and sighed, tired and content. And then his stomach growled loudly and he heard Jack snort beside him. He lifted up his head and smiled at Bitty sleepily. "Hungry?"

"A little, yeah," Bitty said. "Shower?"

"I guess we should, since you were so worried about the state of my phone's cleanliness."

"Jack! I just don't feel it's good hygienic practice to text while you're fingering yourself!" He flushed again in embarrassment, helpless to stop it, even though his own fingers had been up Jack's ass not five seconds ago.

Jack smirked at him. "I told you, I was using dick-"

"Dick-tation, yeah, yeah, I got it the first time. You're like the king of dad jokes, honestly, Jack. It's so embarrassing!" He snorted at Jack's feigned look of outrage and hauled himself out of the bed. "Come on. Let's clean up and then I'll feed us."

Jack followed, rolling out of bed with the grace and athleticism that Bitty still found amazing. He pulled Bitty into his arms before kissing him long and hard. He pulled away and looked down at Bitty's, eyes dark and expression serious. "I love you and I'm glad you're finally here."

Bitty melted. Honestly, he was pile of goo all the time whenever they were together, it was disgusting. "I love you, too, honey. And I don't think there's any way you're as glad as me."

Jack smiled at him before turning and making his way into the bathroom to start the shower, grabbing his phone from the nightstand as he went. Bitty watched in appreciation and fond exasperation before he took a deep breath and shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable," he whispered to himself.

Bitty moved to gather up his clothes before joining Jack in the shower. He stopped when he heard his phone buzz and couldn't resist grabbing it for a quick look, in spite of just admonishing Jack for the exact same thing. He promised himself he'd wipe down both their phones and silently acknowledged being a more if a do as I say not as I do type of boy. He clicked to his messages and then frowned at what he saw.

"Jack?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Shitty texting me about the under-appreciated artistry of the pun? Did you tell him your terrible sex joke???"  


"Uh. No?"

"Oh, my _God_ , now I'll never hear the end of it," he muttered to himself, putting his phone down. Oh, well. He figured a little chirping was a small price to pay, given everything he'd gotten in return. He smiled as he heard Jack open the shower door and hurried to join him.


End file.
